creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
She Knows All
This is off a nightmare that I had the other night. It is burnt into my memory, and I still have trouble sleeping as it is. I have a close friend, she is like a sister to me. I value everything she says and does because she is extremely honest. Sometimes it can be a horrible thing, but I love the truth. So the other night I finished talking to her on the phone, put my daughter to bed and went to bed myself. I was walking through the local mall with my close friend, we were having fun window shopping, finding beautiful dresses and clothes, having coffee and hanging out. But somehow, I lost her. Thinking she went into the shop across the road, I went in, suddenly it went dark. I looked at my phone, it was closed? But surely the shop assistant or someone would have told me. Then the phone rang, I answered. It was my friend! "You would never guess what just happened!" I yelled laughing. "It's okay, I'm at the door waiting for you. All you have to do is close your eyes," she whispered. I was confused, how would closing my eyes help me? Trusting her like I do I closed my eyes, the phone still at my ear. "Go left," She whispered, I took a few steps to the left. "Go straight," she whispered again. I followed her instructions. "Take a step up, keep your eyes shut." I stepped up. There were stairs. I kept going up, all the time she kept telling me to keep my eyes closed. Getting annoyed, I opened them. Oh, I shouldn't have opened them. I was surrounded by darkness, though there were a few dim lights. I kept walking, my friend on the phone screaming at me to close my eyes. As I turned around, the path I was walking from was covered in blood, a girl dragging herself slowly behind me, her arm almost falling off. She was covered in blood, her face hidden by her hair. She was whispering to herself. Every step she took the whispering became more violent. I nearly screamed, but I closed my eyes. Then it was silent, my friends voice ringing in my ears "I told you to close your eyes, you keep your eyes closed. Close your eyes, keep them closed. Keep walking." I was panicking, so I kept doing what she told me to. I kept walking. After a while I fell, instinctively I opened my eyes. The same girl standing over me, her face; it wasn't a face, it was always blurred - her mouth opened. "Wake up...wake up...WAKE UP..." I screamed to myself. My friend's voice started to distort, slowly changing to a male screaming at me, "CLOSE YOUR EYES, CLOSE THEM, KEEP THEM CLOSED." I closed them again, but I felt like my skin was ripping. "Keep them closed." He started to laugh, and as I slowly woke up, I could still hear his voice. "Don't wake up. Close your eyes." I turned on my lamp and looked at my legs. There were two red lines, looking like someone had scratched them. What made the dream worse was that day me and my friend went to the mall, and I got locked in a closed shop. Category:Dreams/Sleep